plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Engineer
For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies, see Digger Zombie. :For the information of its appearance in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Zombot Drone Engineer. Engineer is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He is one of the four playable zombies on the Zombies faction and serves a similar role to the Cactus plants. The Engineer has aerial weapons like the Zombot Drone and stunning abilities like Sonic Grenade orProximity Sonic Mine, which also forces Chompers to uproot, as well as a Jackhammer or Turbo Jackhammer to ride around on. He can also build teleporters and Zombot Turrets in Gardens & Graveyards. In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, the Engineer's Zombot Drone has been replaced with the Big Bolt Blaster, since the Zombot Drone itself has been replaced by the Parrot Pal ability of Captain Deadbeard. Description Equipped with the latest Zomboss do-it-yourself gear, the Engineer is ready and able to master the art of building stuff - what it does after he builds it is lost on him. Variants *Welder *Painter *Mechanic *Electrician *Plumber *Landscaper *Sanitation Expert *Roadie Z Engineer (Garden Warfare 2 only) *AC Perry (Garden Warfare 2 only) Primary weapon The Concrete Launcher is the primary weapon of the Engineer. The facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The damage per hit at all ranges base and critical is 37. *The max DPS at all ranges is 47.0. *The weapon deals 20 splash damage at all ranges. *The ammo in a clip is 15. *The reload time is 2.5 seconds. *The projectile speed is slow. *The weapon is Semi-Auto. *The bloom is low. Abilities Weapon upgrades Homemade Reload Kabob The Homemade Reload Kabob is a great way to improve reload time. Extended Ammo Doodad Don't start any project without a doodad! It's fuzzy, warm to the touch, and increases ammo capacity. More Explosive Explosives These explosives will actually explode and help cause extra damage to those meddling plants. Strategies As Engineer The Engineer's primary weapon functions similar to the Peashooter except the fact that it fires slightly slower, arcs over distances, has limited range but has more ammo. Equipped with the Jackhammer for quick movement, critical impact damage with the Concrete Launcher, and the Sonic Bombs to stun enemies, the Engineer can be very dangerous in a one-on-one fight. The main target of the Engineer is the Chomper due to him having a way to counter their Burrow ability (Sonic Grenade) and being immune to instant death when on the Jackhammer. He has the Zombot Drone which can be devastating due to its Cone Strike, which can vanquish quite a few plants at a time and is useful for softening up the defenses around a garden for capture in Suburbination and Gardens & Graveyards. It is worth a mention about his suppressive abilities. Because of the Concrete Launcher's splash damage, it can be used to phase out enemies and push them back because they want to move out of the way of damage. Furthermore, by building teleporters the Engineer can create very useful shortcuts for his teammates. He can also create Zombot Turrets to protect the teleporters that can be upgraded up to Mark III. On the whole, it is much more suited to riding from teleporter to teleporter to support the team and/or rushing in to get quick kills. Tips *Just like the Peashooter, you do not need to land direct hits to do damage to enemies since the Concrete Launcher does splash damage. *Sonic Grenade can be used offensively and defensively. Never be afraid to use it in any situation whether it's vanquishing a target or running away from a plant. *Try circle-strafing around a target when you are in an attempt to vanquish them. You may not score direct hits but you can avoid damage whilst doing small amounts of it back with your splash damage. Against Engineer The Cactus is probably the best choice to counter the Engineer due to its superior range over the Concrete Launcher. It has enough power to kill the Engineer in a few hits, a Drone to counter his and finally has Nuts for protection. Also, the Sunflower can be useful because it can avoid the Concrete Launcher's shots more easily with its elevated movement speed, heal off any damage then hit him hard at range with the Sunbeam. Peashooters can use Hyper offensively to attack the Engineer or defensively to get up to high vantage points and render the Concrete Launcher almost useless while Chili Bean Bombs and Pea Gatling can be used to destroy both drones and teleporters. The Engineer is also a larger target with no increase in health, making him easier to hit. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare EngineerZombie.png|Transparent image of the Engineer 1661915510151991474978214 1853669800 n.jpg|An image of the Engineer EngineerProj.PNG|Engineer's projectile Concrete.PNG|Another projectile of Engineer EngineerConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of the Engineer EngineerGWToy.jpg|An Engineer figure Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Engineer GW2.png|Appearance in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Videos ALL ENGINEER VARIANTS (In-Game) 13 Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare File:Engineer Variants Guide Trivia *Engineer has a visible butt crack and is one of the three zombies in the whole series to have him showing it (excluding his variants except for the Welder, Electrician, and Landscaper), the other zombies are Barrel Zombie when its barrel breaks and the Gargantuar Zombies in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. *He is very similar to the Engineer from Team Fortress 2, as they both can build teleporters, turrets/sentries which can be upgraded three times, share the same name and use a semi-automatic weapon. *Sometimes he says, "I'm gonna eat your brains!" when the player spawns as him. **Upon spawning, he also may say other lines including one referring to himself as an Engineer. *The Zombot Turret used to be one of the Engineer's abilities, but was replaced by the Zombot Drone. *He makes a laughing noise when he builds a teleporter or building/upgrading a Zombot Turret. *He bears a resemblance to Digger Zombies from the original game. *When the player builds a zombot turret, the name of the turret will be: name's Zombie, even though it is a turret. *Engineer is the only playable zombie that does not start with its Y button ability. *Engineer has the least Super Rare character variants, a total of two. *There is a very rare glitch where if a Chomper swallows an Engineer, the Chomper will not get credit for vanquishing that Engineer. Also, the Engineer will reappear in a spot when the Chomper finishes and will appear near the plant. **This also applies to the other Zombie classes. *If the Engineer is using his Jackhammer ability and a Chomper attempts to swallow or Burrow him, the Chomper will only eat the Jackhammer and the Engineer will escape unharmed and gives him a chance to get away from or vanquish the Chomper, as long as he isn't gooped. *In the first issue of the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 prequel comic book, Dr. Zomboss repeatedly refers to the Engineer as "Gene Error", suggesting his name is Gene. Category:Playable characters Category:Headwear zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Character class